Ultimate Year
by tsunanami17
Summary: Chiaki Nanami and Chihiro Fujisaki meet their new classmates of class 3 and get to know them a little more. No Killing Game AU and where the NDRV3 character's talents are official. High School AU.
1. Class 3 Ceremony

Note: This is an AU where all of the characters from DR1, SDR2, and NDRV3 are students at Hope's Peak. No death, no executions, no despair. Well, for everyone except Junko. AS of hearing this, Jin Kirigiri is still alive in this AU. Also, the fabricated talents in v3 are now official. Chiaki and Chihiro are the Protags but sometimes it will switch to a different character.I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chiaki was on her portable game player.

She was playing a fighting game, because, well, she can.

"Umm.. hi Nanami-san.." she heard a voice say.

"Oh! Chihiro-kun! Hi!" Chiaki said cheerfully as the programmer sat down next to her.

"What are you playing?" Chihiro asked her.

"Dreadrage. Biggest battle. I'm on the 56th level… of course you don't care about that!" Chiaki said as she laughed.

Chihiro smiled.

"Shouldn't we go meet up with the others, like Naegi-kun and Hinata-kun?" Chihiro asked the gamer.

"Just wait a minute," she replied, "I have to beat the demon king."

Chihiro rolled his eyes and pulled out his laptop.

Alter Ego was almost done with Chiaki's setting.

"So Chiaki Nanami beats her games with enthusiasm… quick button controls…" Alter Ego noted.

Chihiro nodded.

The data saved.

The computer people heard the voices of Mondo Oowada and Nagito Komaeda.

"Hey! Computer crappers, get over here!" Mondo said.

"Don't be that rude." Nagito remarked as Mondo lowered his head.

"I guess we have to go…" Chiaki said as she paused her game and went over to where the other Ultimates were standing.

"Fujisaki-san, you're late!" Kiyotaka Ishimaru said to the programmer.

"Sorry, C-chiaki was keeping me, and-"

"No I wasn't. You just decided to stay." Chiaki replied.

"Whatever…" Leon Kuwata said.

"But look! The ceremony is going to start! We're welcoming the new students of class 3!" Aoi Asahina yelled.

Chiaki and Chihiro made their way to the gym.

"Ultimates," Jin Kirigiri started, but then looked at Makoto and Nagito.

"And lucky students…"

"Today is the day we welcome our new students of class 3. I will go in order by last name."

"Kaede Akamatsu."

A blonde girl wearing a pink vest and a dark magenta music-note designed skirt walked onto the stage.

"Akamatsu-san is the Ultimate Pianist." Jin said as Sayaka Maizono and Ibuki Mioda exchanged looks.

"Rantaro Amami. He can't remember his talent right now. Hajime, looks like you have something in common!"

Out came the bright green haired boy known as Rantaro.

"Tenko Chabashira."

The aikido master walked on the stage.

Akane Owari looked interested.

"Gonta Gokuhara."

"Gonta love bugs!" Gonta yelled to the crowd.

The Ultimates laughed.

"Gonta is serious. Gonta is the Ultimate Entomologist." He said.

The Ultimates' faces shifted.

"Maki Harukawa."

A girl with long, almost black pigtails and a red school uniform walked on the stage.

"Ryoma Hoshi."

"He looks like someone who likes sports." Leon whispered to Nekomaru Nidai.

"Agreed!" Nekomaru yelled.

Ryoma looked him directly in the eyes.

Nekomaru quieted down.

"Miu Iruma."

"Miss Sonia, do you think—" Kazuichi Souda started,

"She does not look like a princess, that is for sure." Sonia Nevermind said to the mechanic.

"Iruma-san is the Ultimate Inventor." Jin said.

"I wonder if she'll let me repair one of her inventions…" Kazuichi said to himself.

"K1-B0. He prefers to be called Kiibo, though."

The robot walked on stage.

Chihiro wondered how Kiibo was programmed.

Would he have been made this way?... how long did it take to program him?!

"Kaito Momota."

"Luminary of the stars!" Kaito yelled to the crowd of Ultimates.

"Is he a starship battler?" Hifumi Yamada questioned Kyoko Kirigiri.

"I doubt it highly…" she replied.

"Kokichi Ouma."

"I rule a evil secret society! We'll find you if you defy me." Kokichi said as he went to go stand next to Kaito in line with the others.

"I doubt that… just a little…" Kaede said.

"Just kidding! There's no way they can track you. It's a lie!" Kokichi said, "Nishishshi!"

"Shuichi Saihara is this school's second Ultimate Detective. Besides my daughter Kyoko. He could learn a lot from you." Jin said as Kyoko nodded.

The detective boy waved to her.

"Korekiyu Shinguji."

The man wearing a mask and a dark green suit went onto the stage.

"Tsumugi Shirogane."

Junko Enoshima couldn't tell if she was wearing a wig or not.

"Mukuro! Is this girl for real?" She yelled to her twin sister.

Mukuro Ikusaba just simply nodded.

"I'm a cosplayer!" The girl on stage said as she took off her dark green wig.

It revealed that she had long, flowing navy hair.

"Kirumi Tojo."

The girl appeared to be wearing a maid outfit.

"Angie Yonaga."

"Atua~" She singsonged as she went on the stage.

"And last, but definitely not least, Himiko Yumeno."

"She's a witch…" Celestia Ludenburg said.

"Actually, I prefer mage." Himiko said.

"And that concludes this ceremony. Have a pleasant day." Jin said as clapping erupted from the crowd.

Chiaki didn't look up from her game machine once.

Chihiro tapped her on the shoulder.

"Were you on that the whole time?" He asked her.

"Maybe…" she answered sheepishly.

Chihiro lightly slapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you at least know one of their names and talents?" He asked.

"Rantaro Akamatsu? Ultimate Entomologist?" Chiaki said questionably.

Chihiro facepalmed himself.

The third class students left the stage and entered the crowd.

Kyoko And Shuichi were talking about detective work.

Makoto And Hajime were talking to Rantaro.

Sayaka was fangirling over Kaede and Ibuki was trying to jump on Angie Yonaga's back.

"Should we go talk to them?" Chiaki asked the programmer.

"Of course! We just can't tell them… about.." he started.

Chiaki knee exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't worry. I won't tell them you are a boy. But… I have a feeling they will find out eventually. After all, you are training with Mondo-kun and Leon-kun." She replied.

"Okay." Chihiro said.

The two of them smiled as they went to go find an ultimate to get to know.

* * *

Hey!

Btw fading life I kinda gave up on

I just have that strange feeling I screwed this up

But I hope that this is a good story so far!

The Ultimates live a normal high school life and then do their talent stuff at the end of the day.

This is basically a collection of short stuff with Chihiro and Chiaki and v3 peeps

If anyone has any ideas for an episode I should do, feel free to pm me.

Sayonara!

Ps: I'm gonna delete some stories that aren't popular. I'm keeping fading life so that I might pick it back up.

Another note: ships will happen whether they are canon or not. Mainly Saikamatsu, Naegiri, Fujinami, and maybe komahina? Idk but ships will sail


	2. Us

"So you can just play any song once and not need the music? I can't even sing a song right without even looking at the lyrics! Well, without practice!" Sayaka Maizono said to Kaede Akamatsu.

"Well, I wouldn't call that a good thing. I got called 'piano freak' a lot at my old school before I was scouted for Hope's Peak Academy." She replied to the pop star.

"Ibuki can't even play her guitar right without at least looking at the music!" Ibuki Mioda said, "You really are an Ultimate!"

Kaede sheepishly laughed.

Chiaki and Chihiro walked over to Kaede and the other musicians.

"Umm… hi. Nice to meet you.. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki." Chihiro said to Kaede as he offered his hand to her.

She shook it.

"Hi! Kaede Akamatsu!" The pianist said to the computer fans.

"I'm Chiaki Nanami. Ultimate Gamer. Nice to meet you!" She said to Kaede.

"Ibuki thinks that Kaede-chan is an amazing musician!" Ibuki said very loudly.

"Really?" Kaede questioned as she blushed quietly.

"I do too!" Sayaka beamed.

Kaede hid her face behind her hair.

"Guys… you haven't even heard me play!" She said.

"I would like to hear you…" Chihiro said.

"Maybe you could play the main theme from the intro of Dreadrage 2!" Chiaki said enthusiastically.

"I don't know what that is, but I can try!" Kaede said as Sayaka, Ibuki, Chiaki, and Chihiro followed her into the lab for her talent.

Kaede sat on the bench next to her piano.

"Kirigiri-san told me about my lab. Well, he told all of us in class 3." She said as she stretched her fingers.

"This piece is called 'Us'. I composed it and wrote it myself. I can't sing the lyrics though…" Kaede said.

"I can! Where's the sheet?" Sayaka asked the pianist.

"On that stand over there with the books. I made copies and put them on sale. I'm guessing Kirigiri-san put it there." She said as Sayaka grabbed the paper.

Kaede played the first note.

Sayaka began singing,

"Is my heart so distant from yours

That you would take it further?

Oh how I've longed for the moment

We can be together…

Us, we're the two

That let me know more about you

Us, we're the pair

That take us here and everywhere.

Love is so far away from fate

Unless it parts us farther

Farther away from our past

And more towards our future…

Us, we're the two

That let me know more about you

Us, we're the pair

That takes us here and everywhere."

Ibuki swayed to the piano solo.

Chihiro fell in love with the song.

Chiaki gripped Chihiro's hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This song… for some reason… reminds me of… nevermind." She stated.

Chihiro was confused, but he tightened his grip on Chiaki's hand.

Kaede played the last cord of the song.

Sayaka, Ibuki, Chiaki, and Chihiro clapped like mad.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal.. I came up with that song in middle school…" she said.

"That makes it even more special! In Ibuki's opinion, anyways." Ibuki said.

"It was an honor to sing your song!" Sayaka said happily.

She bowed to the pianist.

"Thanks, Maizono-san! By the way, I love all of your songs in the Dreaming Heart album!" Kaede replied.

Chihiro smiled.

He knew he would never have the talent these girls had.

Well, at least Kaede didn't know yet—

"Hey, Chihiro, Chiaki, do you want to hang out with us on Saturday? To be honest, I wish I knew more about computers… Sayaka and Ibuki, I hope you guys don't mind if we do that…" Kaede said.

"Sure!" Chiaki said as she smiled.

"Y-yeah! Just us girls… right?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Kaede said excitedly.

Sayaka and Ibuki's faces shifted.

Chihiro glanced at them.

"Yeah! Just girls and Ibuki!" Ibuki said immediately.

"Mmhmm!" Sayaka said.

"See you guys then!" Kaede said as she left the lab.

"What do we do now?" Chiaki asked the programmer.

"Go home, I guess. The day is almost over." Chihiro replied.

"Not yet! Ibuki thinks that we should go to dinner at some place nearby!" Ibuki yelled.

"Wait, all of us? What about Kaede?" Chihiro asked.

"No, Ibuki meant everyone else. Sayaka and Ibuki, then you and Chiaki can go somewhere else!" She said cheerfully.

"Wait, like a date?!" Chiaki yelled.

"No…" Sayaka said, "Just for something to do."

Chihiro and Chiaki nodded.

Then the two computer nerds left the Ultimate Pianist's lab and went to the sushi bar across from the school.

* * *

Hi!

The first five chapters are going to be plot line.

The rest are going to just be one- shots and other stuff.

So Fujinami is going to be very canon in this series.

And others as well…

But you get the point.

Sayonara!


	3. Sushi Memories

Shuichi Saihara was hungry.

He just couldn't decide where to eat.

There was a sushi bar…

Or the ramen place across from his house…

But he wanted to go to the sushi bar because a lot of people from Hope's Peak Academy went there.

Or at least that's what he heard.

Shuichi walked into the sushi bar.

There he saw seven of his classmates.

Gonta Gokuhara, from the ceremony; Teruteru Hanamura, who apparently wasn't there to eat (since he was in the chef's area); Kirumi Tojo, also from the ceremony; Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami, who were having a very enthusiastic conversation about cooked sushi rolls; and Chihiro Fujisaki and Chiaki Nanami, who were sitting next to each other.

He couldn't decide where to sit.

More accurately, who to sit with.

Chiaki turned her head around and saw one of the students from class three at the doorway of the sushi bar.

She just couldn't remember his name.

She tapped Chihiro on the shoulder.

"Chihiro-kun? Who is this boy right there? I recognize him, I just don't know his name…" the gamer asked him.

Chihiro turned his head around also.

"Oh, that's the other detective, Saihara-kun. Er, Shuichi Saihara…" he answered.

Chiaki started waving her hands around, motioning the detective to sit with them.

"What are you doing?!" Chihiro whispered.

"Inviting him to sit with us… what does it look like?" she asked him.

Chihiro shook his head and looked at the floor as Shuichi took the seat next to him.

Shuichi sat next to Chihiro, who was really frail.

He wondered why she was.

"Shuichi Saihara." he said as he held out his hand to the programmer.

Chihiro refused to take it.

Chiaki moved her arm and placed her hand onto his.

Shuichi wondered why she refused to take his hand…

"I-I-I'm Ch-ch-chihiro Fuj-j-is-s-saki…" the programmer said.

"Sorry about, -ahem- her… I'm Chiaki Nanami." the gamer apologized.

"No, no, that's alright! I kinda felt the same way about Kirigiri-san… the girl, not the headmaster… sheesh." he replied.

"So, you are the Ultimate Detective? Er, the second one?" Chiaki asked him.

"Yeah! Well, it was sort of by a fluke… I just so happened to solve a murder case, really I became a detective to help my uncle, but… I just somehow got good at it." he answered.

"Th-th-that's really the t-t-true meaning of a-a-an Ultimate!" Chihiro said nervously.

"Thanks! But another reason I was put in Hope's Peak is that Headmaster Kirigiri wanted me to get some more training from his daughter, in case something happened to her that I would take her place." Shuichi replied.

The waiter came to their space at their table.

Shuichi, Chiaki, and Chihiro ordered their sushi.

The three began to talk more about their pasts, except leaving out the fact that Chihiro was a boy.

"Your sushi, compliments from chef Hanamura." the waiter said as he handed them their plates of sushi.

Shuichi picked up his chopsticks.

"You guys, is it ok if I have one of your rolls?" he asked the Ultimates at his table.

Chihiro was speechless.

"Sure!" Chiaki replied.

As Shuichi was about to pick up one of Chihiro's sushi rolls with his chopsticks, Chihiro slapped his hand away.

Chiaki gave him a hard look.

"What? I just think it's awkward to share sushi… with another guy…" he whispered into Chiaki's ear.

"But we're splitting the rolls…" she whispered back.

Shuichi looked at them.

"What?" he said.

"I-i-I have to go…" Chihiro said as he got up from the table and left.

Chiaki ran after him.

"Sorry Saihara-kun! I want to stay, but I'll have to get Fujisaki-san first!" she called to the detective as she ran out of the sushi bar.

Chihiro ran to his house.

He slammed the door shut.

He… wasn't ready to meet the new Ultimates.

Although he got along with Kaede just fine…

It's because she thinks you're a girl… he thought as he changed into his pajamas and went into his bed.

He checked his calendar.

"Oh, that's right, I have training with Oowada tomorrow…" Chihiro said to himself as he drifted to

sleep.

"Chihiro-kun! Wake up!" Chiaki said as she banged on the door of his house.

Chihiro opened his eyes.

He then checked his window and saw Chiaki standing at his front door.

The programmer walked down his stairs and opened the door.

Chiaki smiled.

"Wanna play some Dreadrage?" she asked.

Chihiro's face lit up into a grin.

"Yeah…" he said as the gamer went into his house.

They then went to his computer room, where Chiaki kept her backup console.

They spent their night playing video games, taking away the stress of the new year.

At around 2am, Chihiro fell asleep in his gamer chair.

Chiaki was still awake though.

She laid her head on Chihiro's shoulder as she drifted away into her dreams.

* * *

Yo!

I don't really know what to call this chapter…

Also, sorry I haven't been active!

I really want to keep writing this story.

Next chapter is the training with Mondo that we never got in the original game/anime!

I'm going to try to upload a chapter whenever I'm available.

Until then, sayonara!

Ps: FUJINAMI IS VERY CANON NOW


	4. Learning our Strengths

Chihiro woke up realizing he had training with Mondo.

He left Chiaki in her chair, grabbed his computer, and left his house in a hurry.

Well, he wore his outfit to bed with him, so he didn't need to change just yet.

Mondo was in charge of buying his training outfit, since he had grown out of his last one.

It did make sense, because the last time Chihiro wore a training outfit was in the second grade…

He ran, with his computer under his arm, to the locker rooms at school.

There he saw Ryoma Hoshi, outside of the boys locker room.

"Well, hello there, miss. Here to work out? I've still got a ways to go before I play a match against Oowari-san." He said to Chihiro.

"Y-yeah! Just, umm, going to the girls locker room now! Ha ha!" He said as he backed towards the other locker room.

What are you doing?! If you go into the girls locker room, the others that know you are a boy will freak out! Chihiro thought to himself.

Ryoma gave him a weird look.

"Well? Are you going in there?" He said.

"Yeah!" Chihiro said nervously.

He quickly opened the girls locker room and shut the door.

Thank God no one was in there…

He could hear Ryoma's feet walking away.

No door sound.

Chihiro ran out of the girls locker room and into the boy's one.

"Hey! Why are you late?!" Mondo yelled.

"S-sorry! I saw a new student, and uh," Chihiro started.

"Eh, that's fine. I got your uniform right here." He said as he handed Chihiro his training outfit.

It was a blue tracksuit. To be more specific, a men's tracksuit.

"Go on, change into it." Mondo said.

Chihiro was still a little worried that someone from class three would walk into the locker room and see him.

"COME ON! JUST FRICKIN CHANGE ALREADY!" He yelled.

Chihiro, out of anxiousness, changed as fast as he could.

Before Mondo knew it, he was changed into his tracksuit.

He blushed a little, because in his mind somewhere, he still thought Chihiro was a girl.

"Alright, let's get started." He said as the two of them walked to the track, sort of on the lookout for anyone in class three.

On the bright side, there was no one from class three.

But he did see Aoi and Sakura running on the track.

Mondo walked up to them.

"HEY! GET OFF THE TRACK! MY LITTLE BRO AND I NEED TO TRAIN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Aoi and Sakura quickly ran off the track.

Chihiro stood there, his legs trembling.

"Alright, now we need to get you to strengthen your legs." Mondo said to him.

"Ok!" Chihiro said.

The two of them just stared at each other.

"Well? Anytime now! Run the track!" He yelled.

Chihiro's legs worked as hard as they could to run 2 miles, as Mondo told him to.

He fell down at the half mile mark.

"Get back up! I got no time to train people who give up!" Mondo yelled at him.

Chihiro, panting, got back up on his feet.

He didn't want to disappoint his trainer.

He managed to run the whole rest 1 ½ miles.

With some water breaks, of course.

"That's my bro!" He said to Chihiro as he earned a slap on the back.

He knew it was a reward for his good work.

Chihiro smiled.

"I guess I should get changed…" he said.

"Go do that. I'll be here if you ever need another training session. How about two mondays from now?" Mondo said.

Chihiro nodded.

He then ran back to the boy's locker room without being seen by any class three members.

There wasn't anyone in the room either.

I guess today was my lucky day.. Chihiro thought.

He changed back into his, er, girls outfit, grabbed his computer, and left the locker room.

He stepped near the girls locker room.

"Was your work out good?" He heard a voice say.

Chihiro turned around and saw Ryoma again.

"Yeah! It was great!" He said as he walked away.

The lunch bell rang.

Chihiro decided to go sit with some of his friends from class one.

Plus Chiaki of course.

There was a table with Kyoko, Makoto, Leon, and Junko.

Chihiro decided to sit there.

Chiaki eventually came over.

"So, what does everyone think of Tsumugi?" Junko asked the group, "I don't think she is who she says she is."

"I like her cosplay from Dreadrage. She cosplayed Frateran. Even though Frateran was a boy, Tsumugi did his cosplay perfectly." Chiaki said.

"Well, of course she's not who she says she is, Junko-chan , she's a cosplayer. The Ultimate Cosplayer, actually. One day she could be Tsumugi, the next she could be, umm, Frateran…" Makoto said.

"But even when she's not in cosplay, I gotta say, I dig her outfits!" Leon said.

"Do you think I could ask her a few questions about her? Maybe that will answer your question,Enoshima-san." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, yeah. Go do your detective stuff, Kyoko. I don't really care either way. I just wanted to feel the despair I'd get when you tell me she's prettier than me!" Junko said as she gripped her shoulders and breathed a bit heavily.

"Umm, Enoshima, do you mind breathing somewhere else? I'm trying to eat here!" Leon yelled to the fashionista.

"Alright! Someone pumped up the despair in me! I will, I will, I will, I WILL!" She yelled as she left the table to go sit with her sister.

"Now that that issue is resolved, how was your training this morning, Fujisaki-san?" Kyoko asked.

Chihiro wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all.

He was thinking about what to do next about Alter Ego.

"Chihiro-kun?" Chiaki said as she nudged his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, the training was good. I got more strength in my legs." He replied.

"Yeah, I remember when I was put through running training for my baseball. It was really hard, but really worth it!" Leon said.

"What exactly are you training to do?" Makoto asked.

"Well, you guys know why I dress as a girl… but if I'm strong, I can overcome my weakling idea and tell everyone I'm a boy!" He replied quietly so that class three members wouldn't hear.

"But we already know, so what's the other purpose?" Chiaki asked.

"T-to come out of my shell…" he answered.

The bell rang.

"Bye guys!" Chihiro said as everyone left the table and went to their labs.

It was lab time.

Time to work on Alter Ego.

 _Time to play the beta version of Dreadrage 3. I'm so excited to see Frateran's new partner!_ Chiaki thought as she opened the case containing the beta version of the new installation of Dreadrage.

She put the disc into her console in the lab of the Ultimate Gamer.

The theme played.

Chiaki's eyes gleamed at the screen.

"Where's Frateran?" She asked herself.

She pressed start.

The protagonist was a female character that she had no idea was in it.

"Oh, that's cool. They put a female Protag in for the first time." She thought to herself as she kept playing.

"How was your training with Mondo-kun?" Alter Ego asked it's master.

"Very good! I'm learning to strengthen my legs!" Chihiro replied.

"Wonderful!" Alter Ego replied as it automatically entered "leg strength" into Chihiro's category.

He continued to tell Alter Ego about Kaede, Shuichi, and Ryoma; the only new people he met so far.

"So there's two Ultimate Detectives now?!" Alter Ego asked.

"Yeah. It was just in case something happened to Kirigiri-san that he would take her place. He's going under training with her." Chihiro replied.

Alter Ego noted what he said.

Chiaki was starting to get a bond with the new protagonist from Dreadrage 3.

Her name was Kaitlyn.

But the downside was that after the first big boss battle, Kaitlyn is kicked out of the fighting ranks because she was too strong and not giving the other fighters, like Frateran, a chance.

She was sent to a trial and punished.

She was banned from the Kingdom and had to spend the rest of her life in the dark ditch.

"Well, at least I get to see Frateran's partner…" Chiaki sighed as the cutscene for Kaitlyn's banishing ended.

The day ended.

Chihiro walked home with his computer.

He then remembered it was Friday, and he had a sleepover with Sayaka, Ibuki, Kaede, and Chiaki the next day.

 _Wear a very long nightgown with thick, baggy sweatpants…_ he thought to himself, that way Kaede won't find out…

He went to sleep.

Chiaki didn't leave her lab.

Kirumi Tojo walked by her lab, and saw that Chiaki wa still there.

She cracked open the door.

"Nanami-san. School ended two hours ago. You should be going home." She said to the Gamer.

"Ok." Chiaki replied as she turned off the console and grabbed the game disc.

She left the school.

Chiaki went back to her house and finished Dreadrage 3.

Then she went to sleep.

* * *

Hi guys!

The next chapter is the last chapter with an actual plot line. The rest will just be one shots and stuff.

I hope you guys are liking the series so far!

Sayonara!

Ps: I made a NDRV3 reference in Dreadrage 3. If you guys can point it out, you get a gold star.

Also, I don't like profanity unless absolutely needed, so I'm sorry if I ruined Mondo's character.


	5. Sweet Sleepover

The day was Saturday.

Chiaki woke up in a daze.

Probably from playing Dreadrage 3 so long… eh, that's okay. She thought.

The gamer put on her clothes and went out for the day.

She had to wait until 5pm to have her sleepover with Sayaka, Kaede, Ibuki, and Chihiro.

The first place Chiaki went was the game store.

Not like there would be anything she didn't already play…

She just liked seeing the different array of people that showed up.

There, in the corner in a demo section, was Dreadrage 3.

But it was the demo version.

Not that she was interested…

But she walked up to the people playing the non-story mode multiplayer game.

"Haha! You're gonna lose, Mato-kun! I've been scoring all the punches!" a boy said to the other player.

"Yeah right, Ryusei… Your health is lower…" the boy known as Mato said.

Chiaki just stared at them.

Eventually, the one known as Ryusei turned around at looked at her.

"Mato-kun! Do you know who this girl is?" he asked the other player.

"What? This better not be one of your strategies…" Mato replied as he too, turned around and saw Chiaki.

Chiaki waved at them and took their spot on the console.

She played as Mato's character, and used the secret ultra move that only true Dreadrage fans knew about.

Ryusei's character was killed in an instant.

"She's the Ultimate Gamer from Hope's Peak!" Mato said in awe.

"Man, I wish she had a TubeMe so that she could teach gamer noobs like me how to play!" Ryusei said.

Chiaki walked away from the boys.

"Hey, wait! Umm.. shoot! I forgot your name! Gamer girl!" he yelled to her.

Chiaki turned around.

"Can we have your autograph?" they asked in unison.

"Umm, I'm not really famous, so I'm afraid I can't…" she replied.

She then walked out of the game store.

Chihiro had slept in.

Crap! I have to go shopping for that nightgown! He thought as he found the nearest dress that he had hidden and put it on.

He grabbed his wallet and left the house.

"Welcome to Chiffon Designs, where we have the right style for any young girl!" the owner said to the ladies (and Chihiro) shopping in the store.

"Umm, hi… Do you happen do have any long nightgowns? Like, really really long…" he asked the owner.

"Yep! We always do! The nightgowns are in the sleepwear. I'm sure our newest intern will show you! She's really fashionable, so she'll find your style quickly!" she answered, and out came their intern…

Junko Enoshima.

"What are you doing here Junko-chan? I thought you had better things to do on your weekend!" Chihiro whispered to her.

"Oh, you know her already?" the owner asked.

"Yep! This, er, gal and I go to the same school!" Junko said as she shoved Chihiro into a side hug and gave a toothy smile.

She then showed him to the nightgowns.

"This one is my personal fave!" Junko said as she held up a very short nightgown.

"That one won't work!" Chihiro said.

"Oh yeah, your thing… ugh. Ok fine." she said as she went in the back to retrieve a long nightgown.

"Here's a long one that has ruffles on the bottom fringes. It's… better for you." Junko said as she handed Chihiro the nightgown.

"Thanks Junko-chan! It will work perfectly!" He replied with a grin on his face.

"Awww… I wanted you to hate it so I could despair a little more…" she said, whining.

Chihiro purchased the nightgown and left the store.

Now I'm prepared for tonight! I'll go over to Chiaki's place to see what she wants to do. He thought to himself.

Chiaki arrived at her house to see Chihiro standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well, we have a few hours until the sleepover, so I thought we could do something together." The programmer answered.

"That's fair. Let's go to the flower garden! Er, the sakura tree garden, to be exact…" Chiaki said as the two of them left to go to the garden.

It was quite popular, since it was springtime.

Almost everyone in the city was there.

"Heheh, it's a little crowded, maybe we should go…" Chihiro said nervously.

"I bet there's some part where there isn't as many people! After all, this is just the entrance." Chiaki stated.

"I guess you're right…" he replied as they walked down the path.

Sure enough, they found a secluded area of the garden with a small bench, a good bench for 2 people.

Sakura blossoms were falling everywhere.

Chihiro's face flushed red.

"I-I think th-th-th-this is a little t-t-too empty…" Chihiro said, flustering his voice.

It was awkward, being alone with a girl.

She's been his friend since middle school, before she knew he was a boy, and even before they got Ultimate talents.

"It's okay. Let's sit down, we've been walking a while." Chiaki said as she sat on the bench.

Chihiro following.

He stared at the petals, falling in various patterns around them, almost like snow.

This was almost the perfect moment to—

Nevermind.

"H-hey Chiaki?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Is it ok if I… hold your hand?" He replied, blushing all over his face.

"Of course!"

Their hands gripped tight.

Both stared at the sakura blossom trees, knowing that they wouldn't last long.

Almost like beauty.

Or in this case, love.

Chiaki looked down at her hand.

Chihiro was still grasping onto it.

She wanted to break free for just a second to check her status on her battle mobile game.

But… she didn't want to hurt Chihiro's feelings.

I'll put the game aside for now. Friends are just a little more important. She thought.

 _Ok, Chihiro. You've been close to her for almost forever. You've been holding her hand for a good 45 minutes. Do you think… she'll notice that I…_ Chihiro thought to himself as Chiaki's face turned a light pink.

"Chihiro?"

"Y-yes?"

"I think I…" She started to say, but was cut off by a yell.

"Hey Chiaki!" The voice yelled.

She looked in the direction of the yell.

There was Nagito Komaeda with Hajime Hinata. Hajime had an ice cream cone in his hand.

"Oh. Hey guys." She said as the blush from her face disappeared.

"Is it ok if we come by later today to play some games?" Hajime asked.

True, that Nagito and Hajime were some of her good friends, but she knew Chihiro longer.

Chiaki only grew with Nagito and Hajime when for their first year at Hope's Peak, they had to have class.

They were always paired for projects by their teacher, Mrs. Yukizome.

Mrs. Yukizome is now teaching class 3 students.

"Not today. I have a sleepover with Sayaka, Ibuki and Kaede." She replied.

"What about me?" Chihiro whispered into her ear.

"I don't want them knowing a boy is coming to that sleepover or else they'll make fun of me and you…" She replied.

"Oh, ok… of course you don't want to hang out with an insignificant piece of human trash like me…" Nagito said dolefully.

"Don't be so negative Komaeda-san! Cheer up!" Hajime said as he lifted Nagito's head up.

Nagito took a bite of his ice cream without Hajime knowing.

"No, it's not that… I'm just busy. I said that." Chiaki replied.

"See you later then!" They replied in unison.

"Sorry about that… now what I was going to say is…" Chiaki started off.

"What?" Chihiro said, his grip tightening on her hand.

"I… think I… l—"

An alarm went off from Chihiro's phone.

It said on the reminder: update Alter Ego's software now. If you forget it'll be lost forever!

"I have to go… Alter Ego stuff… sorry. You can tell me at the sleepover." Chihiro said as he let go of Chiaki's hand and left the garden.

Chiaki sighed.

I just wanted to tell him…

Chihiro looked at Alter Ego.

The loading screen was still there.

"Cmon… load… I wanna go back to Chiaki… hurry up…" he said to the computer.

The load reached 100%.

"Thank you for updating me, master!" Alter Ego said to him.

"No problem… hey, I gotta go back to Nanami-san, do you mind going on mobile to take notes?" He asked the program.

"Yeah! It's totally fine!" It said,"Transferring to Chihiro Fujisaki's mobile device!"

The computer shut off, and his phone lit up with Alter Ego's little screen head in the corner of his phone.

"Ready!"

Chihiro ran out of his room and back to the garden to find Chiaki.

She was still on the bench, but this time, talking to Hajime and Nagito.

"He just left… it was his program's update… but I wanted to tell him." Chiaki said to the two.

"Aww… that's too bad. But at least it wasn't because he bailed on your feelings!" Nagito replied.

"I mean, he might've not known. It's understandable why." Hajime said.

"That makes sense… wait. I think I see him!" Chiaki stated as she saw Chihiro in the corner of her eye.

"Sorry I left… it was Alter Ego's update… I hope you understand…" he said as Chiaki smiled at him.

"It's alright!" She replied.

She then looked at her watch and then realized it was almost time for the sleepover with Sayaka, Ibuki, and Kaede.

"Sorry, I have to go as well. Sleepover." She said as she cautiously eyed Chihiro.

"Oh, yeah, I think I forgot Alter Ego on mobile!" Chihiro said with a nervous tone.

"That's ok! See you back at school!" Nagito said to the two.

"I'm right here, master!" Alter Ego said from inside Chihiro's shirt pocket.

"Chihiro can stay then, right?" Hajime asked him.

Before Nagito or Hajime could say anything else, Chiaki and Chihiro ran out of the garden.

"Sheesh." Nagito and Hajime said in unison.

"Hey guys! Welcome to Ibuki's house! We're gonna have a great time!" Ibuki greeted to the computer nerds.

"Hey Ibuki-chan." Chiaki replied.

"H-hey…" Chihiro said.

"Maizono and Kaede-chan aren't here yet, but we can go ahead and get changed! Ibuki got some new pjs!" She answered as she ran back into the house. Chiaki and Chihiro followed.

The first thing Chihiro did was run into the bathroom to change into his new nightgown. It was extremely long, so hopefully Kaede wouldn't notice.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

Not too bad, Chihiro. You pull off as a girl. No duh.

He left the bathroom to find Sayaka sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey Maizono-chan… is Kaede here yet?" He asked intensely.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen, eating half of the brownies… I really hope she doesn't eat all of them… Ibuki's brownies are really good!" She replied.

"Oh, hey Chihiro! You really should eat these things! They're soooooo goood! I haven't had these good of brownies since I was in grade school!" Kaede said as she stuffed her face with the brownies.

"Wait! Don't eat all of them!" He called as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a brownie. Chiaki grabbed one as well.

"So, what should we do for this Ultimate sleepover?! Ibuki really wants to watch a movie!" Ibuki called from inside the living room.

"Yeah, a movie is fine, but shouldn't we do something computer and music-ish? That's the reason I asked for a sleepover. But normal sleepover stuff is fine too! I'm not complaining!" Kaede replied.

"Maybe after the movie we can have a karaoke competition!" Sayaka suggested.

"You're just going to win.. you are the Ultimate Idol…" Chiaki remarked.

"Can I do a song? I've always wanted to sing for Chihiro!" Alter Ego asked through the bag Chihiro packed.

"Of course, Alter Ego!" Ibuki replied positively, "Ibuki thinks you'll do great! After the movie though. Ibuki is impatient."

Ibuki then turned on the television and began to watch an American movie called "The Incredibles".

"Out of all the American movies to watch… why this one?" Sayaka asked Ibuki.

"Cuz it's funny and cool!" She replied.

After an hour and a half of the boringness to Chihiro and Chiaki, it was time for the karaoke contest.

Alter Ego would go for Chihiro, since Chihiro wasn't confident in his voice.

Sayaka's voice was amazing.

Kaede and Chiaki were clapping like mad.

Ibuki was practically screaming.

Chihiro softly clapped.

"Now it's Alter Ego's turn! I presume you know the lyrics, since you are an AI…" Kaede said to the computer program.

"Yep! I'm going to try my best to please you with my voice!" It replied.

About 3 seconds into the song, the white noise was intensifying and the bass became extremely loud.

Chihiro quickly turned off the song.

"Awww, but master, I was just getting started… note to self, no one likes my voice…" it said as the computer entered sleep mode.

"Ibuki wouldn't even call that a voice…" Ibuki stated.

"Next up is Chiaki!" Sayaka announced as Chiaki went up and sang the song that Kaede wrote.

Chihiro fell in love with her voice.

I didn't know Chiaki could sing…

"Us, we're the two

That let me know more about you,

Us, we're the pair

That takes us here and everywhere…"

Chihiro closed his eyes and swayed to the song.

For some reason, a picture of Chiaki wearing a white dress appeared in his mind.

He shot open his eyes and yelled.

Chiaki stopped singing.

"N-not yet! I can't tell her yet! I-I-I'm not r-r-r-ready!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about? Chihiro?" Kaede asked the programmer.

Crap!

"I… think I like Chiaki…."

"But you're a girl!"

"No… I'm not…"

I cracked under pressure! Now all of class three is gonna know! I'm done for!

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I would've been perfectly fine with it!" Kaede responded.

Sayaka, Ibuki, and Chiaki wiped the sweat off of their faces.

"J-just don't tell anyone else in class three… o-okay?! I'm really sensitive about it…" he asked the pianist.

"Yeah! That's perfectly fine!" Kaede replied.

She then ran up to Chihiro and hugged him.

Chiaki's face turned bright red, realizing that Chihiro basically confessed his feelings for her.

Sayaka, Ibuki, and Chiaki joined in the hug and embraced him.

"T-thanks guys…" he said as he smiled a big grin.

* * *

Yeah! I'm finally done with the actual plot line of this, after this it's a ton of one shots and other stuff.

Yeet

Welp see ya soon


	6. Leader's Lies

Kokichi Ouma was a liar.

And that was the truth.

He basically lied about little things…

And the big things too.

In fact, he lied to Shuichi saying he was gay for him.

"Nishishishi! You really believed I was gay?! It's all a lie!"

Although, sometimes he says things are a lie when really they aren't, which is a lie upon a lie.

Getting into Hopes Peak was one of the best things to happen to him.

Even though he lied about his "10,000 member evil secret society" which was really a group of 10 pranksters called D.I.C.E, got him to be popular with a, ahem, select few of the students.

Like Junko Enoshima and Nagito Komaeda.

Hifumi Yamada too, but to be honest, no lies, Kokichi did not want to be friends with a geek. An otaku, at the least.

Junko took his interest, and so did another one of his classmates, Shuichi Saihara.

"Heeeyyy Saihara-chan!" He called to the detective.

"Kokichi, can't you see I'm busy with detective training? Kirigiri-san will be upset with me if I'm disturbed." Shuichi replies.

Shuichi really didn't like Kokichi.

He was more interested in honest people.

But Kokichi really wanted him to see he was an okay kind of guy.

He just didn't know how to execute that plan.

"Maybe I can sit with you at lunch Saihara-chan!"

"Maybe when the principal drops dead." He replied.

"Well, I can just order my organization to kill him off. Sort of like a hit man." Kokichi replied really slyly.

Shuichi looked at him sternly.

"Just kidding! There's no way I would ever kill the principal! It's a lie!"

Those three words really ticked Shuichi off.

It's.

A.

Lie.

"Really? You lie about everything, it might be hard for me to notice when you're actually telling the truth."

"Awww… you're a big meanie, Shuichi! Lying is my thing! It's sort of my schtick, y'know? That's what makes Kokichi, Kokichi! Nishishishi!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

Dang it… that didn't work. Maybe I can make him sit with me when lunch time actually happens! Yeah! That'll work!

"Hey, whatcha guys think of Ouma-kun? He's really interesting! His organization sounds so despair inducing!" Junko asked her lunch table.

"Eh. Don't see much in him." Leon remarked.

Chihiro, Chiaki, and Kaede now sat at the same lunch table with Makoto, Kyoko, Junko, and Leon.

"To be fair, he does lie a lot. Shuichi and him got into a fight this morning." Kyoko replied.

"No one in their right mind likes that kind of person!" Makoto yelled.

"Well, isn't that just perfect! I'm not in my right mind! Such despair!" Junko said as she breathed heavily and left to go sit with her sister. That meant there were two open spots at the table.

"Hey, uh, is it ok if I sit here?" Shuichi asked the group.

"Yeah, that's totally fine!" Makoto said with a smile.

"Yeah, bro!" Leon said.

"Oh.. you're the girl from the sushi bar the other day!" Shuichi said as he pointed to Chihiro.

"Right. Girl." Kaede said.

"Oh, you're Kaede, from my class!" Shuichi said, "Well, I should know better…"

"Oh Saihara-channnnn!"

"Oh no."

"What's the problem?" Chiaki asked.

"That's Kokichi Ouma. The guy Junko was talking about earlier." Kyoko said, "Shuichi doesn't really take a liking to him."

"I'm just gonna plop down here, right next to you! Nishishishi!"

Shuichi covered his face.

"Oh, I'm afraid I haven't met you guys yet! I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ulti—"

"Yeah. We know…" Leon said with a scoff, "Some supreme leader you are."

"My, my! Hasssty! I'm afraid you don't know the true me! I lead a secret society with over 10,000 members! Watch your mouth or they just might come for you…" Kokichi said slyly to Leon.

"It's a lie. Just expect everything he says to be a lie." Shuichi said with a sigh.

"Um… Kokichi? Do you like Shuichi?" Chihiro asked.

"Whaa?! It appears someone has figured out my secret! Of course! Saihara-chan is the reason I breathe!"

"Ugh…." Makoto and Shuichi said in unison.

"Kokichi, if you keep doing this, I'll have to ask you to leave." Kyoko said to the liar.

"Waaaaaaaahhh! KYOKO IS A MEANIE!"

The whole cafeteria then drew their attention to Chihiro's table.

"Of course I like Saihara-chan! He's one of the reasons I'm here at HPA! Because I love him!"

"So… you're gay for Shuichi?" Kaede asked sternly.

"Of course! No lie!"

Shuichi's face turned bright red.

"I… don't like you like that!" He replied, flustered.

"Then how come you're blushing? Awwww, cute little Saihara-chan likes meeee!"

"Kokichi, please stop. He clearly doesn't like you." Makoto said.

"Well, jokes on you, because I'm not gay! You actually fell for it! It's all a lie!"

Shuichi sighed a sigh of relief. At the same time, he slapped himself in the face.

"What do you expect from me? The liar?! Nishishishi!"

"You are banned from this table, Kokichi Ouma." Leon said aggressively.

"Awwwww… I was just starting to enjoy it here…"

"You can stay if you want… just no more funny business." Chiaki said to him.

Kokichi did a fist pump.

"Thanks, gamer gal! I forgot your name though…"

"Chiaki Nanami." She replied.

"Thanks Chiaki-chan!" Kokichi called as he ran away from the table.

Plan B actually worked! Now at least Shuichi has me in his head! I mean, he was blushing at me… but I'm not gay, so… why do I feel like this? Maybe it's cuz I got my first new recruit! Nehehee!

Kokichi pondered his actions from lunch from inside the boys locker room.

Nekomaru Nidai and Kaito Momota were in there as well, but Kokichi was silent.

Which was a rare sight to see.

"Hey, Kokichi? Why you so quiet man?" The astronaut asked him.

"Eh. I'm thinking about stuff. Very important."

"Is this another lie?"

"Nope! I'm thinking about Saihara-chan. I sat with him at lunch and I messed around with him and he took it seriously. He actually thought I was gay for him! Nehehee!"

"That is important! Almost as important as taking a regular dump every morning!" Nekomaru remarked.

"Not the time…" Kaito said.

"Anyway, why did Shuichi believe you? Were you authentic? Also, why Shuichi? I was gonna be his training buddy on Monday, Tuesday, and Friday for the next few weeks! True, I'm not the most athletic, but he said he needed a friend, so that's why I'm there!"

"Maybe… can I train with you guys? Not to get Shuichi to like me, of course. But I want to be his friend too, and I kinda wanna get strong too! No lie!" Kokichi asked him.

"Yeah, sure! Just don't pull any pranks, cuz Maki-roll is gonna be there too."

"Why do you call Harukawa Maki-roll? I thought she didn't like that…"

"When she's not around, I can say it all I want! Well, see you around, Kokichi!"

As soon as Kaito opened the door, Maki Harukawa was standing right there.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. MAKI ROLL." She yelled before she slammed the door onto Kaito's face.

Kokichi broke out into laughter.

"The look on your face!"

"Shut up." Kaito said, his face red from embarrassment.

"The whole Ouma incident was really weird… why did he pretend to be gay? Not that it's bad, or anything, I just wonder why…" Chiaki asked Chihiro and Kaede.

"I don't know. Since orientation, he's taken a liking to Shuichi, and I don't know why. Detective's mystique I guess." Kaede said.

"What should we do?" Chihiro asked.

"Maybe we should play a prank on Kokichi? Give him a taste of his own lying medicine?" Kaede replied.

"Maybe…" Chiaki said.

"I have the greatest idea if we do, though…" Kaede said as she laughed to herself.

"Tell me!" Chiaki and Chihiro said in unison.

"Hey, Ouma! Shuichi wanted me to tell you something!"

"Huh? Oh hey Kaede-chan! What did Saihara-chan wanna say to me?"

"He said he was sorry for being mean to you at lunch earlier and wanted for me to tell you how he feels. Chihiro recorded him saying it for me." Kaede said to Kokichi.

"Let's hear it!" He said impatiently.

Alter Ego's voice changer was activated to sound like Shuichi Saihara.

"Kokichi… I genuinely do like you, but I was embarrassed to say it in front of the others… you and Kaede are the only ones I trust to this information. I… think I'm in love with you."

Kokichi's face turned bright red.

"Wha?! Is this for real?!"

"IT'S A LIE!" Chiaki, Chihiro, and Kaede said in unison as they broke out in a giggle.

"Huh?"

"My artificial intelligence, Alter Ego, has a voice changer function and it was modified to sound like Shuichi!" Chihiro said, smiling.

"Shuichi agreed to get back at you though! Ehe!" Chiaki said while giggling.

Kokichi's face broke out into a smile.

"I think I'm gonna be good friends with you guys. You're my kind of people." He replied.

"Are you sure it's not a lie?" Kaede asked.

"Nope! Not this time! And for real, honest truth, I want Shuichi to see the real me. Which is my lying self, whether he likes it or not! I just want him to be my friend!"

"That makes sense. But why put the romantic aspect into it?" Chiaki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm stuck in a loop in the front of his mind. Maybe now he'll want to be my friend! Nishishishi!"

Kokichi Ouma is a liar, that's true, but he has a good heart.

Somewhere.

Sometime.

Somehow.

* * *

Nishishishi! I just had to do a Kokichi short story because well one of my good friends best boy is Kokichi and she wanted some Oumasai-ish stuff so uh there you go!

Recommend characters for me to make one shots or stuff with them! Please I'm desperate

Sayonara!


	7. The Perfect Shot

Mahiru Koizumi was the Ultimate Photographer.

Her hobby at Hopes Peak was to go around campus and take pictures of the events for the yearbook.

I mean, she was the lead photographer.

The yearbook team consisted of: Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagaukure, Hiyoko Saionji, Ryota Mitari, and Gonta Gokuhara. Mahiru led them all.

Gonta was the new recruit, since he had just been at school for two weeks now.

Mahiru wanted to try to get a lot of shots for the yearbook of new class 3 students and their interactions.

"Mahiru-chan! Look at the pretty butterfly!" Hiyoko called to her as she held a pink and orange butterfly on the tip of her finger.

"It's so beautiful!" Mahiru replied as she whipped out her camera and took a picture of the butterfly on Hiyoko's finger.

"Hey! I wanna be in the shot too!"

"Sorry, Saionji!" She replied as she scratched her head.

Mahiru turned her camera at an angle and snapped a picture of Hiyoko and the butterfly.

"I bet the pictures just as pretty as the butterfly itself!" Hiyoko said with a smile to Mahiru.

Mahiru blushed.

"It's nothing, really… Hey, since you are a part of the yearbook team, wanna come with me to take some pictures? I wanna get some of class 3 students!" She asked the dancer.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Hiyoko replied as the butterfly flew off her finger, "Let's just hope that that hopeless tripper pig isn't there…"

"Now, don't say things like that! But anyway, c'mon!"

"You saw pink and orange butterfly? Gonta really like those kind! Especially ones with specks!" Gonta Gokuhara replied to Mahiru as she showed him the picture of the butterfly.

"What's the name of it?" She asked the entomologist.

"Let's see… Gonta can't remember, but when Gonta does, Gonta will tell you!" He replied with a smile.

"Thanks! Oh, and can I get a picture of you while I'm here?"

"Sure! Gonta love pictures!" He said as he posed with his hands on his hips, "Pictures make Gonta look like true gentlemen!"

Mahiru snapped away at her camera, and the perfect shot of the entomologist came out.

"Wow, Mahiru! That's an awesome picture of bug boy!" Hiyoko said.

"Bug boy?" Gonta questionably asked as Hiyoko and Mahiru began walking down the hallway.

"You… want a picture of my cosplay?" Tsumugi Shirogane asked the photographer.

"Yep! It'd be awesome for the yearbook, and everyone here would think it's awesome!" Mahiru relied.

"I think they're a bit simple, but if it's for the school, I'll do it! I don't have any on me, but there are a few in my locker! I'll go change!" She said with a smile as she walked towards the lockers.

"Why cosplay pictures? I think they're overrated…" Hiyoko said with a scoff.

"Tsumugi is the most popular cosplayer, and to have a picture of her in her cosplay will definitely make people work hard to join HPA! To be friends with the Ultimate Cosplayer is a dream come true!" Mahiru replied with a grin.

"To the weirdos…" the dancer said.

"Or maybe because we need more class 3 pictures… that's the main reason, and there isn't anyone else in our immediate area." She stated as Tsumugi came back wearing a green twin drill wig and a navy bathing suit.

"This is Yuriko's swim outfit. It's sort of dull now, but when you press this button…" she started off, and then pressed a button on her strap, "it becomes a ball gown! Pretty cool, huh?"

Mahiru snapped her camera, and out came the perfect shot of the cosplayer.

"Thanks, Tsumugi-chan!" Mahiru replied.

"No problem! Anytime!"

"Cool cosplay pic! I changed my mind about those overrated things!" Hiyoko said.

"Overrated?" Tsumugi asked quietly as they continued down the hallway.

"What game should we play today?" Chiaki asked the programmer and pianist.

"Maybe that one rhythm game where you fight monsters while syncing your attacks to the song?" Kaede recommended, "I play that one all the time!"

"Oh, Melody's Fight? Yeah, that ones okay." Chiaki replied.

"Maybe I can make a game, and you guys can try it out!" Chihiro recommended.

"Yeah!" Chiaki and Kaede said in unison.

"Hey! Kaede-chan! Can I take your picture for the school yearbook?" Mahiru Koizumi called from outside the game room.

"Yeah, sure! What do you want me to do?" She replied, "Maybe you could take a shot of me, Chiaki-chan and Chihiro-kun all playing games together!"

"Well, you see, we need a picture of you displaying your talent. That's what Mahiru really needs." Hiyoko said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, sure, I can play some piano!" Kaede said as she walked out of the game room.

"Are we still gonna play your game or…"

"I don't know… maybe when she gets back…"

Clair de Lunes.

That's the song Kaede was playing on her piano.

Hiyoko swayed to the song.

Mahiru slowly approached the pianist at an angle, and… snap!

The perfect shot of the pianist.

Kaede stopped playing.

"So? How'd it turn out?"

"Perfect! As always! Mahiru's pictures are always perfect!" Hiyoko said with a grin.

"I wouldn't say that…" Mahiru said, her cheeks red.

"Thanks, Koizumi-san!" Kaede called as she headed back to the gamers.

"The broken glass was an important piece of evidence because…"

"It has to do with the fact the culprit broke it to get into the scene, and to kill the clerk." Shuichi Saihara recited back to Kyoko Kirigiri, whom both of were working on a 'case'.

"Saihara-kun, is it?" Mahiru called to the detective.

"Yeah. Do you need me for something? Is Kokichi on the loose again?" He replied worriedly.

"No, I just want your picture for the yearbook." She stated.

"Oh, that's fine. What do you want me to be doing in the picture?"

"Is there a magnifying glass somewhere?" Hiyoko asked.

"Right there, on the left shelf." Kyoko pointed out to the dancer.

Hiyoko ran to the shelf and grabbed it.

"Hold this and act like you're looking at some culprit fingerprints or something!" She replied.

"That's... a pretty good idea!" Mahiru replied as she whipped out her camera.

Shuichi put the magnifier towards his eye and looked intensely at a desk.

Mahiru moved her camera into the right position, and… snap!

Another perfect shot.

"Thanks!" She called.

"Anytime." Shuichi replied as he got back to reciting case information with Kyoko.

"Detective copycat…" Hiyoko muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He replied sternly.

"N-nothing!" Hiyoko retorted back.

"Sigh… I don't seem to have any good ideas for more pictures…" Mahiru sighed to herself.

"That's ok! The ones you got today were great! My personal favorite is that butterfly! It was so pretty! And your shot of it was amazing!" Hiyoko replied with a big grin.

"Thanks, Saionji. It's like you always have something nice to say to me." Mahiru replied, a soft shade of pink appearing on her face.

"Oh, and I knew the name of that butterfly! Kilomorphi. Otherwise translates to perfection." Hiyoko replied, "Just like your pictures!"

Mahiru smiled.

Her life was like a perfect picture.

Amazing lighting and people.

And there was always the highlight of the picture.

Mahiru felt that highlight in her heart.

And it will always be there.

* * *

(Btw: I made up Kilomorphi. It's not a real butterfly name. It doesn't mean anything either. That I know of…)

I've always wanted to write a story about Mahiru, I feel like she's too underrated!

Also Hiyoko, both of them deserve more love and appreciation!

I don't personally ship Mahiru and Hiyoko, but I think they're awesome friends!

If you guys have any ideas for a character story, tell me in reviews or PM!

That's it for now!

Bye!


	8. The Sacred Bean Bag

In Hopes Peak Academy, they have what Jin Kirigiri calls a talent lounge.

A lot of students hang out in this lounge to socialize during free period on clas days, hang out for parties, and sometimes students sleep in the giant bean bags.

There are 11 bean bags in the lounge, and they're the kind that are giant.

One of them is yellow.

That bean bag is now known as the 'atua-chosen bean bag'.

New Class Three student Angie Yonaga has donned this bean bag as her sacred worship hideout.

She covers herself in her yellow jacket, and burrows deep into the bean bag, so no one sees her.

A sign is placed outside of it, and it says 'ATUA SAYS KEEP OUT'.

The only other student allowed in the Atua-chosen bean bag is Tenko Chabashira.

No reason, why, except that Atua chose her.

"What's all this Atua stuff about?" The Aikido master said to the artist.

"That means when you go in the lounge, you can use Atua-sama's bean bag! It's a huge benefit, actually! Nyahahaha!" Angie said happily.

"Whatever, just as long as some degenerate male doesn't steal it." Tenko replied in a scoff.

The two didn't mention the bean bag for the next three days when they talked.

And apparently, Himiko Yumeno didn't know this 'rule' about the bean bag.

Himiko Yumeno was very tired on this Wednesday.

She wanted to do nothing but sleep through classes.

Which was acceptable at HPA, just as long as you went to classes at least 3 days a week.

This is one of Himiko's off days.

She had gotten zero sleep the night before because she had been practicing her magic skills.

So she needed to, ahem, 'restore her MP', so she could have more energy.

And of course, she plopped right onto the first one her eyes laid upon.

Which just so happened to be the 'Atua-chosen' bean bag.

Himiko was deep asleep when Angie discovered her.

"Huh? What's this? Someone who isn't chosen by Atua-sama is in my— Atua-sama's bean bag?" She said aloud, hoping Himiko would jump to her feet and apologize.

No response.

"I might have to sacrifice you to Atua-sama if you do not leave his holy space!" Angie yelled.

"What's the big deal?" Tenko Chabashira said as she walked in holding Himiko's mage hat.

"Someone who is not chosen by Atua-sama is in my— Atua-sama's bean bag!" Angie complained to the aikido master.

"So what? Himiko-chan is probably tired out of her mind! I just came to return her hat and here you are talking about blood sacrifices?" She replied.

"Oh… a holy rest, I see. I guess it's okay, since you are doned by Atua-sama to make decisions over his worship place. Although I was going to pray, I think I'll wait." Angie stated as she walked away, "Himiko-chan is a talented girl."

"That's the one thing we can agree on!" Tenko replied with a smile.

The two of them then left the lounge and headed back to their labs.

"Nyeh? What's all this?" Himiko asked herself as she stared at the bean bag she had fell asleep in.

There was a sign that said, "Property of the Atua Holy Trinity: Angie, Tenko, and Himiko".

"What's an Atua?" She asked as she slowly got up from the bean bag.

"What class do you have next, Chihiro-kun?" Kaede asked the programmer.

"Oh, I'm choosing today as my off day. Probably gonna hang out in the lounge and free-code." Chihiro replied to the pianist.

"Good luck in there! I heard Angie-chan took control of the bean bags!" She stated to him with a giggle.

"How does someone take control of bean bags?..." he said to himself as he walked to the Ultimate lounge.

"Angie-chan… why'd you have to add me to your list of 'Holy' people for some non magical being?" Himiko yelled at the artist.

"Atua-sama said that you were holy enough to be accepted into our trinity! He is always kin, and picks only the best of people!" She replied as she threw her hands into the air.

At that moment, Tenko walked into the room.

"Oh, hey hey, Himiko-chan!" She called.

"Tenko-san… I'm confused by this whole Atua thing… also why're you on the list too… nyeh…" the mage said to her.

"You shouldn't be confused! Atua will give you all the knowledge you need! If another student tries to sit on that bean bag, simply tell them, 'It's reserved for Atua-sama's Holy Trinity!' And they'll leave you alone!" Angie replied.

Chihiro then walked into the lounge and saw Angie, Tenko, and Himiko talking to each other.

Is this what Kaede meant by taking control of the bean bags?

"Oh, hello Chihiro-chan! Do not sit in the yellow bean bag! It is for the holy trinity use only!" The artist called to him.

"Aww! This is Chihiro-chan? She's so cute! Like adorable! That little dress… I wish I could pull it off…" Tenko smiled and said to him.

"O-oh. I see. I-I-I didn't know it was reserved…" I said softly.

"Cmon Atua girl! Please let Chihiro-chan be a part of the Trinity! Er… squad…" She replied with enthusiasm to Angie, shaking her frantically.

"But she's not Atua-sama chosen! If Atua says anything about Chihiro-chan, I'll consider it." Angie stated.

"This is stupid. I'm going home." Himiko said as she put her hat back on her head and headed towards the door.

"W-Wait! Himiko-chan!" Tenko called as she closely followed the mage.

Then, it was just Angie and Chihiro.

"What's this whole Atua thing about? Some sort of religion?" I asked.

"Hmmm… I'd say he's more like a counselor! But yet a god! THE god! And he's telling me you're hiding something…" she replied, her voice getting deeper.

"I-I— um…"

"You wanted to be a part of the squad but you were too shy to ask because it's only class three members, didn't you?"

Phew.

"Y-yeah! That's it!" Chihiro replied nervously.

"Why didn't you say so? Atua-sama is very open! Just as long as you pay attention…"

After about 45 minutes of Angie explaining everything about Atua and its lifestyle, Chihiro gave into peer pressure in order to get her to stop talking.

Although, he totally was convinced Atua didn't exist.

Angie was just a cult leader.

A very cheery one at that.

He noted this onto Alter Ego.

"Angie is an artist, yet owns a religion? That's pretty huge!" The AI replied to Chihiro.

"Oh, hey Chihiro-kun." Chiaki called from the hallway.

"Chiaki-chan! Hi!" He replied with a wave.

"How was your free period?" She asked him.

"I could hardly focus on my computer… something was going on about a 'holy bean bag'." He replied.

"Maybe we can do a joint class tomorrow, that way you won't get distracted so easily." the gamer replied.

"Yeah! That's be great! Wait… does that include class 3 students?" Chihiro replied.

"I think so."

Well… let's risk it.

* * *

Hey!

It's been a while since I updated Ultimate Year!

Wanted to do something with the 'holy trinity', and soon we'll have a whole story on an array of different characters in the joint classroom!

;)

Welp, seeya then!


End file.
